Wicked Game
by Laihi
Summary: Jareth and Sarah muse their feeling for each other while remembering their last encounter...


**"Wicked Game"**

**A Labyrinth SongFic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, as much as I'd like to, own Jareth or any part of the Labyrinth. Nor do I own HIM's song "Wicked Game"...

**Summary:** Jareth and Sarah muse their feeling for each other while remembering their last encounter...

_((italics - song lyrics))_

**_((itlics/bold - Memories))_**

* * *

Sarah sat in the windowsill of her small apartment, watching the downpour outside. It had been a while since it rained like this, since that one night...the one that changed her life forever. She no longer was the selfish bratty teenager, but a beautiful and disciplined young woman in her early twenties. She now wrote children's stories and did fantasy paintings, as well as working part-time at the local library. Sarah was able to move into her own place after the success of her first book, and was considering what she wanted with life. As she sat there, casually sipping on the warm mug of earl's grey tea, she remembered the night she ran the Labyrinth, her friends, and it's king...A song played on the radio, and Sarah slipped into the memories...

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

Watching her in a crystal, Jareth lounged on his throne, also reminiscing of their last encounter...he understood now why she turned him down, he should have known better and waited til she was old enough and ready to accept the love he offered. She was even more beautiful to him now, her ebony hair cascaded down her back and past her waist, her deep emerald eyes still glowed with the mischievous magic that was all her own. He also drifted into memories as the song played.

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you__  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_"__** I've brought you a gift."  
"What is it? "  
" It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams..."**_

_No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)_

Sarah remembered how she thought him the villain, the knight in shining black armor, stealing her brother away, drugging her, seeming to want nothing more than to keep her brother forever and ever...

_**"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen..."**_

_What a wicked game to play__  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you_

Jareth remembered when he turned the world upside down and apart for her, in one last attempt to win her heart...

_**"Give me the child."  
"Sarah, beware. I have been generous, up till now. I can be cruel..."  
"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"  
"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" **_

_What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you_

A tear ran down Sarah's cheek, and it pained Jareth not to be able to reach out and wipe it from her face. Sarah knew that of the two of them, she was the one that had truly been cruel. The Goblin King had bared his heart and soul to her, promised her the world and her dreams, and she rejected him. And now, after all these years, she knew that although she loved him, there wasn't anything she could do...

_No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)_

Jareth wanted so much to touch her, to hold her, to let her know that he forgave her and beg that she forgive him for being a foolish young Fey, selfish and unable to think of anything but his own desires. If she would only call on him, he would take her in his arms and never let her go.

_World was on fire, no-one can save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you, no..._

_No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)_

Sarah softly sang the last chorus of the song, and whispered a wish that she meant with all her heart before turning from her window...

"I wish the goblin king would come to me right now."

As she walked to her door, a gloved hand rested itself on her shoulder. She dropped the cup she was carrying, slowly turning around to faced the only man that she ever loved.

"Jareth, I..." she started, before he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight.

At this sudden show of emotion, one that spoke louder than any words could, she started to cry. Jareth tilted her head up, wiping away the tears that formed, before giving her a sweet, gentle kiss. It tasted of all the promises that he still saved for her and all the sweetness that was her love for him. He broke the kiss, forming a crystal in his left hand. Sarah smiled when she saw it, and with a nod, she embraced him tighter. Jareth threw it up into the air, and in a cloud of glitter, the apartment was empty, Jareth and his sweet Sarah forevermore to live in the Underground in each others heart.

* * *

Please rate and review!!


End file.
